Taming a Whirlwind
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: Hinata takes up a simple mission: Escort Temari to the Land of Snow. What she didn't expect was falling in love. Yuri. Hinata x Temari.
1. Chapter 1: Sunagakure Winds

It was a hot day, much too hot as Hinata walked through the streets of Sunagakure on her mission to deliver herself to the Kazekage for a special assignment. Three days earlier she had been summoned by lady Tsunade. The assignment was vague saying only that Hinata was the only person they wanted sent. It was an A rank mission so Hinata had worried about it the entire time she had spent coming over to Sunagakure. She wondered why she had been picked for this and more importantly why had she been specifically requested.

The breeze that day felt good as it swept away some of the heat of the sun. Hinata had a feeling that a tan would be only one of a few things she would be getting while here in Wind Country. The heat even permeated the Kazekage's mansion as Hinata timidly made her way up to one of the Anbu guards standing outside a large door.

"Uhmm...excuse me...I was sent by the Lady Hokage to come see the Lord Kazekage." Hinata said shyly fearing she would be too loud and instead almost ended up too quiet.

One of the Anbu simply nodded and opened the door for Hinata and motioned her inside. The room she had stepped into was certainly the Kazekage's office but it was much cooler than anywhere else Hinata had been since the forests had given way to gentle rolling sands. Gaara sat at his desk with Temari standing on his right. He spoke solemnly as Hinata entered the room and stood before him. "It is good to see you've arrived safely."

"Th-thank you Lord Kazekage." Hinata said as she tried to not stutter.

"Please, sit for a moment while I tell you why you were summoned here." Gaara said as he motioned for Hinata to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down slowly and then Gaara continued speaking. "My sister Temari wishes an escort on her journey to the Land of Snow and she specifically asked for you. Your mission is to do whatever it is she wishes. She has been told the specifics of what your mission is to entail and it did warrant the A rank it was given. I'll take my leave of the two of you so you can get better acquainted."

Gaara quietly left the room and Hinata stared at Temari who only glared at her brother as he left the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Temari spoke in a commanding voice. "Lady Hinata, While I am fully aware that you are treated like a princess back home. Do not expect the same of me until you have earned my respect. Until then I shall treat you like I treat the newest of servants are treated at the Hyuuga household. Get up, you shall not sit when I am not seated."

Hinata hesitated for a second and then followed the command. It was so confusing to see how different Temari was from her brother. Temari smiled slightly and said, "Good, at least you know how to obey quickly enough. As my brother told you, I am in need of an escort . You will be accompanying me as I travel to the Land of Snow. As you may also be aware, this time will take considerable time. I've been told it is a two month journey on foot. However I have managed to provide us with an alternate way to get there. The transport is a ship which is in a harbor a week's journey from here."

Hinata's heart sank. To be gone from anyone she knew for so long was one thing, but to be so far away somehow made it different. She quietly asked, "How long are we going to be there?"

Temari glared at her and sharply said, "Did I ask you to speak? No, I don't think I did. However your boldness merits your question being answered. Our council of elders has asked me to go and negotiate an agreement with the ruler of The Land of Snow. They simply want to establish trade between our villages. We leave in three hours. You will meet me by the village gate as soon as you have acquired the proper attire for the trip. You are dismissed for now."

Hinata bowed slightly and left the Kazekage's mansion and immediately headed for the merchant shops. She was terrified of how cold Temari had been to her. She spent the better part of an hour trying to find a shop that sold cold weather gear which seemed insane to her. In a place that was constantly so hot and dry, no one would have need of such things and it would have to be provided to shinobi of this village from either Konoha or another village Sunagakure had ties with.

She finally found a shop that did and upon asking was surprised to find the shop keeper all too happy to move the gear out of his shop for very little. She paid the man and put the items carefully in her pack. She quickly ran down the streets to a place that sold food fit for a trip of such length and bought as much as she could stuff into her pack. Her mind briefly drifted across the idea of trying to see what made Temari act the way she did but she quickly shook it out of her mind. She made her way to the village gate with time to spare and stood facing the seemingly endless looking sands. With her Byakugan she could have tried to see to the end of the sands but for now, she was content to just watch the small whirlwinds shift the sands around.

A light tap on her shoulder caused Hinata to gasp slightly. She turned around and was facing Temari who was smiling. It was like she was a different person outside of the town. Temari stared right into Hinata's eyes and said, "I'm sorry for how short I sounded back there. As to where we are going I am telling the truth but as for how I will act toward you I was lying so that the council did not think I was weak and remove me from protecting my brother. I will treat you like any other shinobi I would call an ally or friend. That damn council is filled with elders who value the strong and women who are not strong they considered beneath them. So for appearances sake to them I act cold and harsh while inside that building. Outside of it you will find I am much easier to be around. I still expect orders to be followed though. They will just be far more important than the ones I gave you earlier."

It took Hinata a moment to process all of this. She understood why Temari had acted the way she did, it sounded very similar to how her father treated Hyuuga clan members. It was a good thing though that she didn't have to worry about how to act around Temari. "I-I can see why you did that. It's because they have a perception of you as this tough harsh woman and yet you've changed from that into someone a little bit gentler. It good that I'll be able to relax a little around you. I was so nervous about everything."

"I'm glad that you see that you can simply be yourself around me." Temari said as they set out on their journey. "Frankly this trip would be boring with anyone else but you. You're so different from how I am. You're shy and timid and I'm outgoing and bold. I guess what I'm getting at is that you spark some interest in me to want to find out more about you."

The comments from Temari made Hinata blush slightly. She was a little unsure of how to take what Temari had said. It was true that Temari also made her want to find out more but she hadn't been able to think about it without her mind thinking it would not end up well. She decided to be a little brave for once and she hesitatingly said, "I-I also want to find out more about you. I just, am not sure of what to ask first or what you will do if I ask the wrong thing."

Temari smiled and said, "I don't get offended very easily. I grew up with two brothers, one who's a Puppet Master and the other was host to the One-tailed Beast. I learned how to take offense not so personally at a very young age. If anything I don't wish to offend you. I may be the sister of the Kazekage but you're the daughter of the head of the entire Hyuuga clan. Offending you might be taken as offending the whole clan which could ruin Sunagakure's relationship with Konoha."

"You don't have to worry about me. I've never taken insults and offending things personally. It was simply a part of growing up in the Hyuuga household. It is to be expected. So, why don't you start? I'm terrible with this sort of thing." Hinata said shyly as she blushed a bit more.

Temari thought for a moment about what to say. "Well, most of what I know of you is from visiting Konoha and talking to people who know you but there is just one thing I want to ask.' She paused for a moment and then asked, "Can you really see through only what you want to?"

Hinata smiled and said, "Yes but it takes a lot of training to do that and even then most of us only see chakra. Neji says he can use it like that without seeing only the color of the chakra. I can't even begin to think of using it like that. Walls and things like that are the easiest to see through."

The sands were hot but Hinata found it bearable as they walked along talking. After a moment Hinata finally got up the courage to ask Temari something. "Is...Is there a reason why you picked me as the person to accompany you? Surely someone like Sakura or Ten Ten would be better suited to this mission."

Temari stopped for a moment causing Hinata to have to so the same. Temari walked over to Hinata and looked straight into her eyes before saying, "You'll find my reasons for choosing you as we go along. It is something I want you to figure out for yourself. It is like taming the whirlwinds that cross this desert. Something best done on your own with no clues. That after all is how you get the greatest reward from it."

Wind swirled around the two of them as they stood there for a moment. Hinata was confused by what Temari had said. Surely the reason was something easily given, so why did Temari want her to find out what it was? Temari smiled slightly before resuming walking. She knew that Hinata was smart enough to figure it out eventually.

Hinata's mind raced with so many thoughts and possible reasons why Temari had chosen her for this mission. One thought kept coming back to Hinata but she tried to push the thought away. After all there was no way Temari would ever think of her like that. But the thought still kept surfacing no matter how hard Hinata tried to get rid of it. She buried the thought once more, telling herself that she would ask Temari about it later. Hinata sighed slightly and stared out into the shifting sands. Maybe Temari was right and it would be more rewarding to find out the answer for herself.

Temari wanted to take her time with the trip. Hinata had noticed that right from the start Temari wasn't in any great hurry but wasn't exactly taking it slow either. It was like Temari was giving her time to figure out exactly why she had been specifically requested. This certainly had been an unusual mission so far. Hinata wondered to herself how the rest of the mission was going to go. For now it looked like everything would be relatively easy. Hinata caught herself staring at Temari as they walked. Hinata could see that, even though Temari was a tomboy in how she acted, there was certain thing about her that Hinata found attractive. Hinata blushed at the thoughts and blushed even deeper when Temari said, "See something you like? You've been staring at me for the past few minutes."

Hinata's blush covered her entire face in a deep red hue as she tried to find something to say. "S-Sorry. I'll try not to."

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it." Temari said sharply. "There has to have been a reason why you were staring at me and I wish to hear it."

Hinata stopped walking and stood there fidgeting. She was nervous about saying what was really on her mind, not to mention how Temari would take it. She looked at Temari and then took a breath. Telling her the truth would be the only way out of this. "I think I know the reason why you asked me along. You like me. That was part of why I was staring at you. The other part was, despite how you act you're still a surprisingly beautiful person."

Temari was surprised by how forward and open Hinata had just been. Normally the girl was so shy that getting anything out of her like that was almost an exercise in futility. Temari smiled and said, "You're right, about my reason for asking for you. I want to get to know you better but I also wanted to be able to be myself. With the work I get assigned coming to visit you in Konoha was impossible and you've seen that I can't be myself inside the walls of Sunagakure. I'm amazed with how open and honest you were answering me."

Hinata was nervous beyond words but hearing that she had been right let her relax just a bit. "I knew that if I hadn't been honest about what I said you would have been able to tell. I don't think I've ever been as nervous as I am right now."

Temari walked over to where Hinata was standing and hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss. Hinata was surprised by the suddenness of it but found that she wasn't as nervous anymore. Still holding on to Hinata Temari smiled and said, "That help to make you any less nervous?"

Hinata nodded and said, "What made you kiss me?"

Temari smiled and said, "You were standing there looking so cute and I just couldn't help myself. Frankly I'm still sorting out my own feelings as I'm sure you are as well. We can just take things slow for now. After all, taming whirlwinds isn't something you can do in one day."

Hinata was glad she wasn't the only one still making sure of her own feelings. She was still a little confused about the kiss Temari had given her. The feelings running through her mind were blocking out all other thought. Hinata still was a little unsure with herself if she should be feeling like this toward Temari. Temari was right though. This was something that was simply going to take time.

(Author's note: Hinata and Temari are far and away my favorite two girls from Naruto. I've been wanting to do a pairing of these two for a while but couldn't think of how to get it off the drawing board and into written word. This is going to be what I hope is a nice return to manga and anime fanfiction after Another Side, Another Story. Read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

Camp for the first day had been set up rather swiftly. Hinata was still mulling over her thoughts and Temari was equally as quiet. They hadn't spoken for the past few hours. The sound of the winds shifting the sands was all Hinata could hear. She knew that she had enjoyed Temari's kiss, but she still wasn't so sure of her feelings. She wanted to talk about them to Temari but she felt unsure of what the response would be. Hinata felt that maybe being bold for once and just coming out and saying things might actually help her instead of what her worries were telling her.

As they sat down on the sand to relax after the long day, Hinata took a chance and said, "I've been thinking everything through Temari. I don't know exactly how to say it either but I'm going to try. I...want you to be able to know me better. You're pretty and you're really amazing. You stand up to other people and you aren't afraid to speak your mind about things. I could never do that. I guess what I'm really trying to say is..."

Temari interrupted Hinata by kissing her. This kiss went on for a little longer than their previous one had. Hinata could feel Temari's heart racing as they kissed. Temari slowly broke the kiss and said, "You feel the same way I do. I can tell simply by what you were saying. I made up my mind about this back when I first kissed you. I knew that you would probably need some time to sort things out. It's not exactly easy, is it? Admitting to yourself you like another girl."

Hinata smiled, glad that Temari understood what she had been trying to say. "You're right. It was a bit hard to admit that. After you kissed me the first time I found it a bit easier to think of you like that. When did you finally admit that to yourself?"

Temari sighed and stared up at the stars. "The last time I was in Konoha and I saw you walking around I couldn't help thinking to myself, 'She's really pretty and cute. Go over there and talk to her, find out what she's like. 'Well I never did and I went back to Sunagakure still wondering what would have happened had I stopped to talk to you. Then Gaara assigned me this mission. I told him to request you to come along as I knew Konoha has ties with the Land of Snow and I just really wanted a chance to get to talk with you. When I saw you again, that's when I had to admit to myself that I liked another girl. More specifically, that I liked you. When I kissed you the first time, I was making sure of my own feelings."

Hinata moved to sit down near Temari and tripped on an unseen rise is the sand. Hinata landed neatly in Temari's lap completely embarrassed by her clumsiness. Temari looked at her and smiling said, "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't see the shift in the ground." She smiled slightly and said, "You know, it is rather nice to know that someone you like likes you back. It's no longer just you wondering about it and making a fool of yourself trying to see if they like you back."

Temari nodded and said, "That's why I gave up on everyone who I knew would never return the sentiment. I took a gamble with you though and it looks like it paid off nicely."

Temari helped Hinata back up to where she could sit next to her. A short while later Temari pulled her close and kissed her again. Temari was surprised as the passion that went into the kiss intensified as Hinata slid her tongue gently into Temari's mouth. She let her tongue gently wrestle with Hinata's as the kiss continued. The kiss slowly broke and Temari smiled at Hinata.

Hinata noticed the smile and shyly said, "I kind of lost myself in that one. You seemed to like it as much as I did."

Temari looked at Hinata and then up at the stars before saying, "You have no idea how much I enjoyed that. You surprised me actually. I'm wondering if all that shyness isn't really who you are."

Hinata looked down at the sand and said quietly, "You're only part right. I am actually a very shy person, but there are people that when I'm with them it becomes easier to be more open. My teammates Kiba and Shino are like that. My sensei Kurenai was the one who told me that I didn't need to be so shy around them. I guess, being here with you with no one else around let's me just be myself instead of the usually shy person I really am."

Temari smiled and said, "I'm glad you're able to feel like you can be yourself. I'm wondering how it will be between us at the end of all of this. It's still like I'm realizing just how much I like you."

Hinata snuggled up against Temari and said, "I think everything will be just fine at the end of it all. We'll just have to take things as they come to us."

Temari put her arm around Hinata and pulled her in a little closer. "Yeah, I guess we will. We're going to need some sleep tonight though. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Hinata yawned and let she fall asleep in Temari's lap. She dreamed about what would happen during the trip and what she wanted to do. As she slept Temari looked at her and slowly ran a hand through her hair. She quietly said to her, "I wish I was able to tell you what I really want of you. But I don't know if what I want is what you want. I love you but I just can't say that to you. I really don't know why I can't quite say it just yet. You think it would be easy, especially after I kissed you. I guess...I'm just waiting for you to say it first."

Temari sighed and looked up at the stars. Nights like this were really common here in the Land of Wind but for some reason Temari thought this one was a little different. She gently moved Hinata off of her lap and stretched out next to her and snuggled in closely. She drifted off to sleep, still wondering how she would tell Hinata everything.

Sunrise over the sand dunes that surrounded Sunagakure heated the sand very quickly. Hinata awoke feeling very hot and uncomfortable, even in the light clothes she was wearing. She yawned and said to Temari who was waking up next to her, "Good Morning Temari. How do you stand the heat this early in the day?"

Temari stretched and slowly got up. "You get used to it. I've lived here my entire life. I don't even notice it unless the day is hot by Sunagakure standards. I like it when the weather is like this. You couldn't ask for a better day, really."

The two continued through the desert towards the port town they were headed to. The days passed as the two learned more about each other and their pasts. Soon Temari noticed she could see the port town they had been journeying to. She smiled and said, "Looks like we made it to the port town after all. I was beginning to think it was taking too long."

Hinata smiled and said, "I doubt you could get lost. You know this area like the back of your hand." She paused for a bit and then said, "You know, Temari. I've grown to really like you a lot over the past few days. I was wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend."

Temari stared blankly at Hinata who had turned a brilliant shade of crimson. She couldn't believe what she had just heard Hinata boldly ask. Maybe the week really had let them get more comfortable with one another. Temari thought it was odd though. Since that first night, nothing else had happened. As soon as her mind caught up to what she had heard, Temari smiled and said, "Yes. I would love that." She gave Hinata a hug and said, "You know, the odd thing is I've been racking my brain all week trying to figure out how to ask you that same question."

Hinata smiled and said, "Well, I thought that, if I didn't say anything before we left for the Land of Snow, I wouldn't get the chance. I'm glad you accepted the offer."

Temari gave Hinata a passionate kiss and after the kiss had broken said, "I'm glad you've gotten just a little bit bolder since this trip started. It's funny. It's almost like we've reversed personalities. I started out all bold and you started out shy and now it's like it's the complete opposite."

Hinata took a hold of Temari's hand as they worked their way toward the docks. "Looks like falling in love with you let me be what I want to be instead of what everyone expects of me. I'm still going to seem terribly shy to anyone else though. I think you're the only one that's going to see this side of me."

Temari smiled and said, "I'm glad I'm the person you let see this side of yourself."

Hinata blushed at this and said, "Our stay in the Land of Snow is going to be an interesting one, isn't it?"

Temari laughed lightly at this and said, "I'm sure it will be. After all we have no idea how long it might actually take us to get a deal for Sunagakure. The worst outcome here would be failing completely and having the ruler of the Land of Snow refuse to open up any sort of trade agreement with Sunagakure. Who knows how it will all work out. I'm happy knowing I can return home with you as my girlfriend."

It was late in the day when they finally found the ship they had been looking for a short while after reaching town. Hinata was surprised by how large the ship seemed to her. When she made a comment about this, Temari simply laughed and said that the ship was one of the smaller ships that this particular person owned. Hinata was still surprised by this as they went aboard and found where they were going to be staying on the ship while they travelled to the Land of Snow. It was a completely new experience for Hinata as she had only ever heard about what it was like to cross an ocean from various shinobi in her village who had.

The room they were going to be staying in was rather comfortable. Upon sitting on the edge of the bed Temari smiled at Hinata and said, "Make yourself at home for a while. The captain tells me it's going to be at least a day or two before we get there. Said it'll be smooth sailing the whole way."

Hinata returned Temari's smile and said, "I'm glad you asked for me to come along with you on this. I don't know if I would have ever realized that I could like another girl if you hadn't."

Temari walked over to where Hinata was sitting and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I'm glad you didn't refuse the mission. I'm also glad you didn't refuse my love for you. The option has always been there but you've never taken it." She said as she sat down next to Hinata.

Hinata leaned against Temari and said, "I've never wanted to refuse anything you've given me during this mission. I've never even considered the fact that you would have let me take the easy way out of this. Besides, wouldn't it have been awkward between us if I had said no?"

Temari nodded and hugged Hinata tightly. "You know, I hear they have some lovely hot springs baths in the Land of Snow. When we get there would you accompany me to one of them?" Temari said as Hinata returned her hug.

"That sounds like a date. Is there anything you had in mind for afterward?" Hinata said the smile on her face turning slightly mischievous.

Temari blushed brightly. It surprised her still after all this time how someone who was normally so shy could cause her to act shy and bashful by simply saying a few words. "Why don't we just follow where the mood takes us that day?"

Hinata stretched out and lay down on the bed. She yawned and said, "Sounds like it'll be an interesting day."

Temari joined her and the two slowly fell asleep as the ship set off toward the Land of Snow.

(Author's note: I love how Hinata is able to pawn her shyness off on Temari. If you stop and think about it, it would be rather easy. Temari strikes me as being the tsundere type of girl when it comes to relationships with Hinata being just, well, Hinata about them. Hinata would essentially play off of this to get Temari to come out of her tomboy shell a bit more than she already has. Read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands.**


	3. Chapter 3: Snow

Temari yawned as she awoke. A sudden realization of where her left hand was made her jump. Somehow, as she slept, she had put her hand up Hinata's shirt. As she pulled her hand back Temari couldn't help but notice how soft Hinata's skin was. She knew she was blushing bright crimson at this moment. If it could have turned deeper it would have when Hinata stirred and said sleepily, "I was enjoying that Tema-chan. Put that hand back there."

Hinata took a hold of Temari's hand and slid it back up her shirt to her breasts. She smiled and said, "A hand down my skirt wouldn't be amiss either you know."

Temari was shocked by all of this. Hinata had never been so forward before. Her face a bright red as a cherry Temari stutteringly said, "A-are y-you sure Hinata?"

"Yes I am, but there's one thing I want you to do first."

Temari felt her hand being gently taken a hold of and being put down Hinata's skirt. "W-what would that be?"

Hinata smiled a bit more and said, "You need to wake up Tema-chan."

Temari gave Hinata a confused look and then woke with a start at the sensation of Hinata shaking her awake. "Wake up Temari. You looked like you were having a bad dream." Hinata said as she stood over Temari trying to wake her up.

Temari looked at Hinata and realized she had been dreaming no, fantasizing about her new girlfriend. It embarrassed her to no end. She yawned and said, "It wasn't exactly a bad dream. Just...an unexpected one."

Hinata smiled and said, "Oh? What was it about?"

Temari got out of the bed and said, "Let's just say it was about you."

As they walked out onto the deck of the ship Hinata said, "So...what I was doing in the dream was scaring you?"

Temari shook her head and stared out over the ocean waves. "No, not exactly." She took a breath of the salt air and continued, "You were a little too frisky with me in my dream and because I thought that I had woken up here and all that it confused me."

Hinata blushed and said, "You had a-a-" she quietly whispered the next few words, "a sex dream about me?"

Temari turned her brightly blushing face away from Hinata for a moment as she quietly said, "Yes, I guess you could call it that. It hadn't gone anywhere yet by the time I woke up but it was close enough."

Hinata gently hugged Temari and whispered in her ear, "You know, if that is something that is on your heart that you wish of me, let me know. Like you said, we don't have to rush things along but it is good to know the desires of the other's heart."

Temari hadn't felt this embarrassed or this shy in her entire life. She was sure everyone within eyesight could see her bright, flushed face. She turned to face Hinata and said slowly, "You know, I guess that is something that's been on my mind. After all, that's not the first time I've had a dream like that about you. It was just the first one where you were being really forward about it."

Hinata gave Temari a kiss, trying to relax herself and Temari by doing so. Nervous didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. Hinata slowly broke the kiss and said, "I think that, if we are ready for that step we will know when the time is right to take that step."

Temari let out a short sigh of relief and said, "I think so too."

She laughed slightly and said, "You were awfully cute in my dream though. You kept calling me Tema-chan."

Hinata smiled at this and said, "Is it something you like being called? Or is it a pet name from your childhood you wish you could forget?"

Temari thought about it and said, "I haven't been called by that name since I was about five. Before she died, my mother's sister Yashamaru was the last person I allowed to call me by that name. I guess, letting you call me by that name wouldn't be too horrible as long as it's only in private when it's just the two of us."

"Thank you, Temari. I think I keep stealing more and more of your heart day by day." Hinata said as she hugged Temari.

Temari quietly said, "You know what, I don't think I mind too much either. I know you're giving me just as much of yours in return."

The day passed relatively quickly as a strong wind carried them toward their destination. On the ship there wasn't much to do outside of stare at the never-ending water and waves and talk with the various crew members. Temari managed to win some Ryo at a game of Liar's Dice played against some deckhands who weren't working. Later during the day, Hinata played Shogi against the ship's captain and added to the pile of Ryo Temari had won. By the time they went to bed the two of them had managed to make an even five thousand Ryo between the two of them. Everyone on the ship cursed them for having such skill at the games and a few blamed the shinobi arts for their losses.

On the morning of the next day Temari and Hinata were awoken with the news that they would be on shore within the hour. The wind from the day before had kept steady through the night and had gotten them to their destination a little faster than it normally took to get there.

The ship landed and Temari was never happier to get back on solid ground. She had enjoyed seeing the ocean but realized she enjoyed being on something that wasn't always moving. The brisk wind that filled the air caused her to shiver slightly. Hinata noticed this and immediately dug out a cloak from her bag and handed it to Temari. "It must seem really cold to you here." Hinata said as Temari put the cloak on.

"Yeah. It's freezing. How can you stand it without a cloak?" Temari said, still shivering from the cold.

Hinata shrugged slightly and said, "It's not all that cold really. This is like a cold day in winter for Konoha. I guess it seems much colder than that to you since you're used to it being so hot all the time.

Temari pulled the cloak tightly around herself and said, "I'm going to be so happy when we find the inn we're staying at and get into a hot spring."

The wind died down some as they approached the inn Temari had mentioned. The warmth of the place was instantly felt as soon as they walked inside. Temari walked up to the desk and the woman behind it said, "Welcome to my inn. Is there something I can help you ladies with?"

Temari folded back the hood of her cloak and said, "Yes there is. I was told by the ruler of the Land of Snow that I would have a room reserved here. My name is Temari."

The woman looked at a pile of papers in front of her and said, "Ah yes the diplomat from Sunagakure. Of course you have a room reserved here. Right this way miss."

Temari and Hinata quietly followed the inn keeper to their room. The inn was nicely furnished, the floor was thickly carpeted in a nice dark blue while the walls, where not interrupted by hanging pictures, doors or windows, were a rich, brown colored oak wood. Both Hinata and Temari couldn't help but notice the amount of luxury this place had. The inn keeper stopped and opened a door and said, "here you ladies are, your room for the duration of your stay. I hope you enjoy it."

Hinata nodded slightly and said, "T-thank you ma'am."

The inn keeper smiled and said, "If you need anything just ask. I'm almost always at the front desk."

Temari thought for a moment and then asked, "You have a hot springs bath here correct?"

The inn keeper nodded and said, "Of course. Go down the hall this way and there will be a hallway on your right. That is the way there. Anything else?"

Temari thanked her and said no. The inn keeper wished them a nice stay once more before returning to her desk. Hinata set her bags down on the floor and walked over to the bed and sat down. "You feel like going to that hot spring Temari? You had mentioned you wanted to."

Temari shut the door behind her and said, "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm coming with you when you go." Hinata said.

Temari laughed a little at this. "Why are you telling me when I already knew you were going to come along anyway?"

Hinata got up and walked over to Temari. She looked into Temari's eyes and quietly said, "I'm telling you this, because when we come back here I..."

Hinata turned bright red and stalled on what she was saying for a moment. Temari took a hold of Hinata's hand and said, "Whatever it is you want to say, I'm willing to listen to it."

Hinata smiled and finally got the courage up to say what it was that had been on her mind. "When we come back here, I want to take the next step in our relationship. I've been thinking about what we talked about on the ship and about everything else and I think I'm finally ready to do that."

Hinata hugged Temari and gave her a kiss. Temari looked at Hinata after they broke the kiss and still holding her close said, "You know, I think I am too."

The two of them stood there a moment longer, letting what they had just said really sink in. They walked to the hot spring after a short while.

An ornate doorway that had a small sign that simply read 'Hot Springs' was exactly where the inn keeper had said it was. Temari and Hinata walked through and saw the outdoor hot spring. Snow quietly fell and melted just feet above the slightly overhanging roof. The two of them went into a small changing room and undressed, returning to the spring covered in nothing more than a simple white towel.

As they lowered themselves into the warm water Hinata sighed slightly and said, "You know, This place is really pretty. It's like this whole area is a world to itself."

Temari let herself relax and sink into the water. It felt nice just to be able to relax after all that travelling. "It wouldn't be the same without you here. It would simply be just another hot spring. With you here, it's something special."

Hinata moved to where Temari was sitting and sat down on Temari's lap. Temari looked at her and smiled. Hinata put her arms around Temari's waist and said, "You know, it's weird. Just a few days ago this is something I would have never done. Sitting in your lap like this. I guess I've changed a little since the start of this mission."

Temari smiled slightly and said, "You want to keep relaxing a bit more or do you want to go back to the room as badly as I do right now?"

Hinata blushed slightly and gave Temari a passionate kiss. That would be answer enough.

Temari slowly broke the kiss and said, "I guess that's a yes. You know, we shouldn't even bother getting dressed. After all the clothes would just end up on the floor anyway."

The two of them left the hot spring, collecting their clothes as they headed back to their room. Hinata smiled at Temari as they walked down the hall. "You know, after this everything between us will be different. We'll be lovers after this." She said quietly as they stopped in front of their door.

"I know that things will be different." Temari said as she opened the door and they walked in.

Hinata turned and shut the door and locked it so they wouldn't be accidentally disturbed. When she turned around the first thing she saw was the towel Temari had been wearing slide slowly off her body and to the floor. Hinata allowed hers to do the same. Sunset light filled the room as they both stood there quietly for a moment. Hinata slowly walked over to Temari and gently put her arms around her. Temari did the same and said, "I love you Hinata."

Hinata smiled and said, "I love you too. I can't wait for this. I've been wanting this for so long but knew that waiting for it would make it just that much better."

Temari giggled slightly and playfully said, "Just get on the bed Hina-chan. You're not the only one in the room that has been wanting this."

Hinata laughed sweetly at the use of a pet name and made her way over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and Temari gently pushed her on her back. She let her hands wander over Hinata's body as she looked at her. Temari pushed Hinata further onto the bed and straddled her before kissing her passionately. The anticipation of the moment was exciting the both of them.

As they kissed Temari put her hand on one of Hinata's breasts and gently massaged it. The hand played with the nipple for a bit before slowly sliding downward. Hinata let out a short gasp of surprise as she felt Temari's hand slide between her legs. Temari took her time and gently slid a couple of fingers inside of Hinata.

Hinata moaned slightly as Temari began to pleasure her. The feeling was unlike anything she had felt before. Temari kissed Hinata once again as she slid her fingers in a little deeper. Instinct was all that was driving Temari as she had never done this before. She broke the kiss and trailed a soft line of kisses down Hinata's body, following the path she had traced with her hand earlier. She paused just above Hinata's wet slit and then slid her tongue inside her lover.

The taste and warmth was almost a sensory overload for her. Hinata's moans had gotten a bit louder but Temari knew she was trying to not be too loud so as not to be heard by anyone but her. Hinata had to muffle herself as Temari found her clit and started to play with it. The pleasure from it was beyond everything she had felt so far. She let out a low moan as she finally came, the waves of pleasure rolling through her as it happened.

Temari slowly cleaned Hinata up with her tongue and then promptly kissed her. Hinata propped herself up and took a hold of Temari and rolled her on her back, switching their positions. She smiled lustfully at Temari and said, "Your turn since you did such a wonderful job."

Temari's response was cut off by Hinata's kiss. Hinata had what Temari had done to her to go on as a sort of guide but the rest she would leave up t what her mind told her to do. She slowly massaged one of Temari's breasts with one hand while the other was wandering lower tracing random designs. She found it hard to control her impatience with wanting to return the favor to Temari as soon as possible. She let the hand that was lower on Temari's body drift over in between her legs. Hinata quickly found what her hand was consciously searching for.

Temari moaned gently as she felt Hinata's fingers slide inside of her. Hinata seemed to know exactly where every last spot was that gave Temari more pleasure. Temari arched herself to let Hinata in deeper. It was surprising to her how much she was enjoying this.

Hinata traced a line down Temari's body with her tongue and then slid it in inside of her slit. Hinata was surprised to find that Temari tasted sweet and set about licking at every point she knew would generate pleasure. Temari was moaning loud enough that she had to use a pillow to muffle the sound. Hinata finally allowed herself to focus on Temari's clit and she could audibly hear how much Temari was enjoying this.

It did not take long for Temari to finally come and it was accompanied with a loud sighing moan. Hinata licked up what she could and then smiled slightly at Temari and kissed her.

The two both stretched out on the bed, smiles on both of their faces. The smell of sex hung in the air as Hinata snuggled up against Temari. "That was something else. I was surprised by how amazing that was." Hinata said as she put her head on Temari's chest.

Temari smiled and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth. I can't wait until we get the chance to do this again."

"Neither can I, Tema-chan." Hinata said as she started to drift off to sleep. "I love you."

Temari hugged her gently and said, "I love you too."

As Temari drifted off to sleep she knew that there was a reason she had come all this way, but right now Hinata was all she could think about. Everything else could just wait. Right now she just wanted to sleep in the arms of her lover.

(Author's note: Another story finished being told. I didn't want to do another long story like Another Side, Another Story right on the heels of finishing it. Something short and sweet works just as well. Hopefully you liked it. Read and enjoy. New story will be starting up Christmas Day, Dec 25th, as a present to all you lovely readers. Thank you for reading what I write and thus keeping me writing.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands.**


End file.
